


Bee in Underland

by RhazBerriQuartz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhazBerriQuartz/pseuds/RhazBerriQuartz
Summary: Gaster is old and tired and seeks out a way to pause the gears in the Underground. In order to do this he summons another human to the Underground. You know the mysterious phone call and figure mentioned in the game? Perhaps it was more than a random occurrence.Inspired by Lovecraft Novels and Alice in Wonderland.





	Bee in Underland

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading this entire story due to some issues I had back last yea. I'm editing it and changing it up just a tad.
> 
> My best friend who helped create this story passed away in November and I made a promise to finish it for him. So, I will update slowly and whatever capacity I can. Expect chapter lengths to vary after chapter 4.

Alice fell down the rabbit hole; May 4th, 1865.

However; as quantum physics has taught us... Anything can happen, at anytime and anywhere for no apparent reason. And this is why history is doomed to repeat itself in some form and fashion. After all that is how miraculous stories are formed.

"Bee, we're going to be late! We gotta get back!" the young boy called out to his sister.

"Hey, come on, we just got here! I need to get this shot. I could totally win a ribbon this year!"

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry. I'll wait here! Be careful," he groaned as he flopped down on the grass below him.

The young woman waved to her brother as she set off into the dense forest area, digital camera in hand. It was rough going - she had to squeeze between rocks and climb over trees which had been blown down during the last storm. But, her familiarity of the area made up for the difficult route.

_At least it's a cool day_ , she thought as she slumped against a tree trunk.

If it had been humid and hot, she probably wouldn't have bothered.

Picking herself up, she hummed a soft tune as she walked and hiked through the forest. Bee had been told about the strange rumors that surrounded the public property. She wasn't afraid, though. She had been to this area so many times, she couldn't muster fear if she tried. The area she has wanted to photograph was a creek that led into a beautiful waterfall. Usually, after a strong rainstorm the waterfall would be rushing with a roar and beautiful flow of water. It was going to be perfect.

She had almost reached her destination when she heard a cry for help. She had been told that there wouldn’t be any hikers today. But, she also knew on occasion the property was used for LARPing without notice. Perhaps someone got lost.

Bee perked up and strained her ears. When she heard the cry again, she set off as quickly as her legs could carry her. The voice had sounded very young and her maternal instincts turned on. She wasn't a particularly violent person, but she was ready to fight if need be. A number of negative scenarios played in her head. A kidnapper... a murderer... or maybe something worse. But she gritted her teeth and tried to prepare for each of them. As she ran, she dropped her camera. She didn't even slow down- someone's life meant more than a camera. She could always come back for it later.

Bee only stopped when she saw a small figure. They were perched upon their knees, bent over as they cried for help.

Her eyes flicked over the child's green and yellow striped shirt. _No blood, thank God. It's only a lost child. I can handle this._

“Hey, shhh... it’s alright. Are you lost?” she asked as she carefully approached the child. She tried to keep her body language non-threatening.

Then she felt something shift underneath her. The child giggled and stood up, a wicked grin on its face.

Crack!

The ground opened up underneath her and sent her tumbling down.

She cried for help.

But, nobody came.

Bee fell for what felt like forever in the dark caves. All she could hear was the sound of the wind as it rushed past her head. It wasn’t until she closed her eyes that she felt herself hit something. It was soft, at first. Then she shifted her position and felt the pricks and prods of some kind of plant. Bee looked down and saw a huge blanket of golden flowers. She blinked as she took in their scent. Once it filled her nostrils, she could barely recall how she had fallen. She just remembered a voice. She pushed herself up and got onto her knees as she looked around to observe her new environment. It didn’t look familiar which worried her. Then she heard the sound of rushing water.

_A stream? Or maybe a waterfall? Am I in a new part of the caverns?_ She was pulled out of her thoughts by a voice. It was sweet, but something about it sent a chill down her spine.

“Oh... a human?!" “Great... it’s one of those days.”

Bee grumbled softly. She rubbed her head and turned to the direction she had heard the voice.

“Oh, you are a human! Helllo! I’m Flowey the flower!” The flower lifted himself up to get a better look at the human before him. “You’re much taller than the previous human! And you can talk! What a delight!”

Bee felt panic well up in her. She didn’t like how this conversation was going. Nor did she like the look in the creature's eyes. He looked innocent enough, but she'd learned the hard way that appearances could be deceiving. She tried to stand up, to run- somewhere, anywhere- but she couldn’t bring her body to move. Almost like she was frozen where she sat.

“You must be new to the Underground, huh?” Flowey continued. There was a nasty undertone in his voice. “I guess you’ll need to be filled in on what this place is!”

Bee wanted to speak, but couldn't. _What was wrong with me?_

“This is the Underground!" he continued. "It’s where us monsters live. Down here, you can interact with us monsters. I’ll show you how!”

A sudden sharp pain lanced through Bee's body, and she felt something being torn away from her. The pain was soon followed by a wave of fatigue. She staggered, almost falling on her back, before she braced herself against the ground with her hands. She looked up, panting, and saw a pastel pink heart floating before her.

_What was going on?_

“This is your soul!" Flowey chirped, an ugly grin growing on his face. "This is the very culmination of your being! It can be used in many ways! Love, healing, fighting... and gaining LOVE! Let me show you how you can gain LOVE!” Flowey giggled as he summoned a ring of white pellets around Bee's heart.

Bee squirmed. He was planning something, and she knew it was something bad.

“Just catch the pellets of LOVE.” Bee watched as a few pellets flew at her heart.

_He's toying with me..._ She focused, willing her heart to move, the pellets drawing closer and closer... and it did.

It lurched upward, dodging the first pellet- and slamming directly into two more.

Bee bit her lip and stifled a gasp. It was like getting zapped with a low-level current.

“Come on now..." Flowey laughed. "Don’t fight...” He fired another wave of pellets at her, then a third and a fourth. Bee's SOUL slid around in the air as she tried to dodge Flowey's attacks. But he'd obviously been doing this for a long time. The pellets hit her again and again, leaving her gasping with pain. Then as she fell to her hands and knees, vision blurry with pain, she heard Flowey's loud maniacal laughter echo throughout the room.

“Hmm... this time I’ll spare you. You might make my return much more interesting.” Brianna felt one last jolt pass through her, stronger than ever, and she passed out on the bed of flowers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus looked around as he and his brother walked past mounds of trash.

“Of all the places, why would someone be here?” he asked. He and Sans had heard a rumor.

Someone had been found unconscious, they were told, and the two brothers were sent to retrieve them.

“Who knows, Pap.” Sans chuckled. “Let’s just find ‘em and get ‘em back to safety.”

Papyrus frowned as he scratched his jaw. This entire day had baffled him. First the earthquake and now this... He stopped. There was a person there, lying in a heap of golden flowers. He rushed over and gently turned the body over to prevent them from inhaling any more water.

“Sans! It’s a... human?” Papyrus sounded dumbfounded, but not surprised.

Papyrus heard Sans run up and looked over to him. His brother had a look on his face, one he had only seen once before. Papyrus gently scooped the human into his arms. This was unusual, to say the least. They hadn’t seen a human since Frisk. And Frisk was currently well on their way through the Underground.

“Bro, let’s hurry. We need to get them back to Snowdin. We’ll use my shortcut.” Sans’s voice was still calm, but there was something in his voice.

It told Papyrus that it was imperative they get the human out of Waterfall as fast as possible. This situation must be of great importance.

Papyrus followed his brother down a tunnel he hadn’t noticed before. All at once, he was surrounded by fog. They were back in Snowdin. He felt the human shiver and quake in his arms, and he shifted, yanking his red scarf off and laying it over the human the best he could. He looked down. This human wasn’t like Frisk. She was older, and paler. Too pale.

“Bro, they’ll be okay.” Sans said. Papyrus just nodded. He looked ahead and saw their house.

Sans opened the door and they immediately walked into the warm atmosphere. “Get some blankets and pillows,” Papyrus said to Sans as he laid the human on the couch.

“Got it. Looks like this kid's been through a skeleTON of stuff today.”

“Sans...” Papyrus groaned. Sans just smirked, walked to the closet and pulled out the needed blankets, and walked back to his brother.

“So, you think that earthquake is what brought this one in?” Papyrus asked.

“Yeah, seems to be the only thing that makes sense..." Sans replied. "It’s been awhile since we last saw Flowey and he’s what brought Frisk. Maybe it’s his doing... or it could be Gaster. I dunno yet.” He looked up at Papyrus, who had his arms crossed.

“It’s just so... odd," Papyrus groaned. "This human... is so much older. It’s like a twist in one of Mettaton’s bad movies. I’m just concerned. What could this mean for us?”

“Well, worrying ain’t gonna do you any favors, Pap," said Sans. "Why don’t we talk about what to do when she wakes up? She might want to scream and run if she sees well... us.” He snickered. “Humans ain’t exactly used to seeing walking and talking skeletons.”

Papyrus nodded and knelt down next to the human, checking her over. No wounds, or at least none he could see. He hummed to himself as an idea crept into his mind.

“Well, I could surprise her with a delicious meal of spaghetti!" he said enthusiastically. "I know that’s something with starches and sugar! All things needed for healing and getting one's energy up.”

“There we go. You go ahead and do that. Make sure she gets an MTT resort treatment.” Sans smiled and shifted to sit on the couch beside the human.

“I’ll even make fancy bread!” Papyrus beamed and stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

Once Papyrus had left, Sans sighed. “Kid... what are you doing here? I know Frisk reset this world, but...” He sighed and brushed the hair out of the human's face. “This is... just not right.” Sans thought and thought as he watched the human, investigating every possibility, every variable... and came up with nothing solid. It was like as if he had been locked out. He growled to himself- and then stopped. The human was moving. He shifted off the couch. If she freaked out, he wanted to have some distance between him and her. Monsters were nothing compared to humans, after all. If she decided to attack, he'd be... boned. He smirked as the human opened her eyes and sat up.

“Mom... I...” she looked around. Her eyes landed on the skeleton and she backed up, falling right off the couch with a loud thud. “What the hell?!”

Sans couldn’t help but let out a cackle. “Oh, hey kid. You okay?”

Bee looked around and tried her best to calm her breathing and slow her pounding heart. So... the child, the fall, the flower... it hadn't been a dream. It was real? These monsters were real? She trembled as she stared at the skeleton before her. She observed him, warily, trying to figure out if she could trust him. After Flowey, she couldn't be too careful.

“Cat got your tongue?” he asked, walking over to her and offering a hand. “My name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton... it’s alright, you’re safe.”

He wasn't very easy on the eyes... but she didn't get that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when she heard his voice. I guess I'll trust him. For now. Bee carefully reached out for his hand and grasped it. She was able to stand with his help.

“I-i just... this isn’t a dream?” she asked.

“Nope, and you ain’t in Kansas neither.” He chuckled. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Bee...” she said softly and sat back down on the couch, “That flower.... That Flowey.” she growled and hissed out the last portion.

Sans raised an eyebrow- or would, if he'd had one- at the word "Flowey". Him again, huh? He sat beside Bee and looked up at her. “So, Bee, how’d ya get down here?” he asked.

Bee looked to the skeleton in surprise. She thought for a few moments. How did she get down here? What led up to her falling down? She rubbed her head, catching a few vague images, and turned to Sans.

“W-well, I remember walking in a wooded area... seeing a figure in a striped shirt the earth shook and then nothing. I woke up on a bed of golden flowers and that damned weed attacked me! He yanked something out of me... it’s fuzzy... I only remember bits and pieces.” She groaned, rubbing her temples.

Sans frowned. So, it's starting again... he sighed and then smiled at the human.

“So, what pronouns do you use?” he asked. “I like to ask out for politeness sake.”

“She and her..." Brianna replied. Her head was still foggy.

Partially because of the fall, partially because of the whole "I'm talking to a skeleton" thing. She tried to focus. "Um... thanks for rescuing me. I thought I was a goner back there.” She smiled at him. “So, are you a skeleton or a revenant?”

“Meh, depends on who ya ask,” he chuckled. “So, how about you? Tell me a little about yourself."

“Girl, twenty six, artist, good with my hands. I like to cook.” Bee blinked. “Speaking of cooking, that smells really good... I’m actually starving.”

“That’s my brother Papyrus. He’s the one who carried you here. He was super worried about you." Sans stood up. "Maybe you should drop in and say hi to him. I have business to attend to." One of the blue lights in his eye sockets winked off and on. "Behave, kid.”

Bee watched as he walked off and sighed to herself. She just sat there for a few moments as she thought about what to do. Good thing I ran into some friendly monsters for a change. I've gotta remember to thank them. She pushed herself up and wobbled to the kitchen. Bee took a moment to enjoy the smell of food as she watched the much taller skeleton work.

_What on Earth is he doing?_ she thought. He had crushed the tomatoes with his hands. _Looks like it worked OK..._ She snickered a bit before speaking up.

“You know there’s an easier way, right?” she asked, smiling.

“Yeah, yeah, Sans, you keep-” he cut himself off and turned around. “Oh! You’re awake, small human!”

“Yeah, just woke up a bit ago,” Bee said as she blinked. “Smells good. Reminds me of home.”

“You’ve ruined the surprise!” Papyrus whined, trying to hide what he had worked on for the past half hour. “You should be resting. You took quite the fall.”

“And a beating on top of that." She smiled ruefully. "Mind if I sit in here?”

“No, as long as you're not straining yourself!" he said. "I, the great Papyrus, will make sure you get five star treatment!” He placed a hand on his rib-cage and bowed.

Bee stifled a giggle. She was going to get exhausted real quick. At least he was genuinely nice.

_I need a nap. It's gonna be a while before this food's ready, anyway._ She sat at the small table and laid her head down with a sigh. Her eyes closed, she began to doze... and then as quickly as her eyes closed she felt a bony hand shaking her shoulder. Bee gently pushed herself up and yawned. Then the smell of the food wafted to her nose and she immediately perked up. She looked up to Papyrus, who seemed concerned.

“Hey, that smells great. Thank you, Papyrus,” she said. He sat the food down in front of her, then fetched his own plate and sat across from her.

“Thank you!" he said. "My friend Undyne has been teaching me how to cook. I hope it tastes good as it smells. Sometimes... my sauce ends up being lackluster.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. When it comes to Italian food, I got ya covered. My step-dad's entire side is from Italy.” Bee took a bite.

Yup, it was lackluster. But the potential was there. It was just too vinegary and tin like. She didn’t make a face- she had much worse at home this needed salt and sugar was all. It's not bad, but it's not good either. It's just... OK. Like an off brand jar of sauce from the supermarket. It didn't matter in the end though. She was far too hungry to care. And it wasn’t until she was halfway done with her plate that something hit her.

_How is he eating? He has no stomach. I... what._ She didn’t open her mouth, she just glanced up. There had been no mess. _Maybe it's magic. Maybe all his gear is  under his chest area?_ She didn’t want to know.

A few minutes later, she'd finished the spaghetti, and was nibbling on another piece of cheesy bread. Now the bread was perfection. Super soft and warm with melted cheese... she could eat it all day. She was pulled from her thoughts when Papyrus spoke.

“How was it? Be honest! Any input will help me!” Papyrus said, beaming excitedly. “Especially from a fellow pasta fan!”

“Well, it wasn’t... bad," Bee began, "but it was a bit strong. Tangy I think is the word. You just need to ease up on the vinegar.” She walked back over and sat down. “The noodles were cooked right, and I could eat this bread all day, but the sauce was a bit strong for my palate. If you want strong, try some wine instead of vinegar.”

Papyrus nodded enthusiastically as she spoke. “Alright! I can do that.” he said triumphantly.

“Oh, I wanted to say thank you for carrying me back here to, uh..." Brianna leaned back in her chair. "Wherever... here is. If not for you and Sans I would’ve been a goner.”

“Oh! There is no need to thank me! It is what a Royal Guard does! We protect the innocent!” He beamed.

Bee chuckled, before she went quiet again. She'd been able to ignore the weirdness of her situation for a few hours, but now it all came crashing down on her. I just fell down a hole to Wonderland and got attacked by an evil flower and gave culinary advice to a skeleton. When did this become the new normal? The feeling didn't last for very long, though. She was too tired for that.

_God, I could go for a bath..._ she thought, rubbing her head. But if she tried, she'd probably fall asleep in the warm water. _Better not._

She didn’t even notice Papyrus had left until she heard what sounded like a cheesy game show theme play from the living room.

_How do they get electricity down here?_ she wondered. She stood up, walked into the living room, and flopped down on the couch next to Papyrus. After shifting into a more comfortable position, she fixed her gaze on the screen. _Yes, this will do._

“Oh, I love this show!" Papyrus's voice was full of barely controlled emotion. "Mettaton is so cool! You’ll like him too!”

On the screen, a robot rolled across the stage and spoke. Bee was absolutely fascinated by the show. He seemed so positive, and it actually made her feel better about being stuck here for now. She chuckled at a bad pun and looked to Papyrus.

“Yeah, he’s great.” she said, and leaned back into the couch. “Oh! His screen does emoji’s oh my goodness that’s adorable.”

“I know, right?" Papyrus said. "He’s attractive for a rectangle!”

Bee grinned. “Papyrus, I don’t think it’s his form. It’s his attitude. I mean, I feel a lot better just watching, considering... well, you know. It’s the positivity that makes him enjoyable.”

Papyrus was surprised by the human's words. That’s right... a human wouldn’t feel at home here. Especially since there were only two of them in the Underground. He frowned, and got an idea. Maybe if the human had ‘family’ they’d feel better! And after he became friends with Frisk, he felt confident enough this would work. He considered the smaller human a part of his family, after all. He shifted a bit to face Bee.

It wouldn’t hurt to ask, right?

“I know you’re probably very far from home and scared. But, you don’t need to be! Sans and I have your back, okay?" Papyrus gave her a reassuring grin. "We’ll protect you like one of our own! We’ll help you get legal citizenship and everything. You could be a part of our family like the other human! If you... don’t mind?”

Bee was a bit startled by this. She remained quiet for a few moments as she tried to think of something to say. It was a kind and genuine offer... just unexpected. She'd only just met these monsters, but they were already treating her so well. She didn’t know what to think. She ended up just giving Papyrus a smile. And a soft nod.

“Sure, it might help my emotional state knowing I’m not alone,” she said.

Papyrus beamed and immediately grabbed Bee in a tight hug, babbling on and on about how he was going to make sure no one dare bothered her.

She giggled. _He's such a dork._

Sans came down from his room and sat beside his brother before he spoke.

“Okay, so. Seems like we got a lot of work to do with this kid,” he said. “We gotta start training her for life in the Underground.” Bee stared at him. “Wait, what?” “Ya heard me.” Sans shrugged, “Now it ain’t going to be easy, but we’ll try. First, we'll give you a history lesson.”

And so the tale started. Sans and Papyrus both explained how the war started, the lost hope, how the human fell down and how they were adopted, the loss of the King and Queen's children, the regained hope, and everything in between. To the best of their ability they tried to fill her in on the history of their current town. It was a long talk, and Bee asked questions when she felt she needed to. Not very often, surprisingly. She'd heard similar stories before.

“So, this is what we up there call the ‘Faerie World’ or ‘The Veiled World’..." she said. "Wow..."

Sans nodded. "Odd names, but that’s fair. Thing is, though... this world is run by magic. And usually only people connected to magic get sucked in or lured to the edge. It’s not rare, per se, just uncommon. But you literally falling in?" He shook his head. "That's definitely rare."

“Indeed!" Papyrus added. "But, being you are an adult, it will be easier for you to blend in seamlessly. Unfortunately..." His smile drooped a little. "There’s no way out.”

“Not yet at least,” Sans corrected his brother. The human was stressed enough already. No need to make things worse.

Bee shifted to sit on the floor and groaned. She rubbed her head as her mind raced. How was she going to survive. Why was she here? Could she get ho- She yawned, interrupting her panicked thoughts. Must be more tired than I thought. She curled up and lay on her side.

“Yup," she said sleepily, "One of these days... thanks for talking me through this. I appreciate all your help, guys. And since I’m staying here-" She yawned again. "I’ll do what I can to help out. Cooking, cleaning, you know, whatever.”

“Alright." Sans nodded. "That’s a fair deal.”

“You look exhausted," Papyrus said, getting up and walking over to the dozing human. "It’s time for sleep. You need it.”

He bent down and picked her up as though she didn't weigh anything.

"You can have my bed for now.”

Bee squeaked and held on to Papyrus for dear life. She hadn't expected that. Papyrus took her to his room and tucked the human in. Adult or not, he was making sure she was taken care of. He hummed to himself as he got her another blanket and put it over her. As he did, he noticed the look of bewilderment on the human's face and tilted his head in response.

“What?” he asked.

"Just uh... not used to this." Bee chuckled nervously. "Thanks, Papyrus.” She lay back and sank into the pillows.

“Oh, um... you’re welcome," Papyrus said. "Just sleep. We’ll go over everything in the morning.” He walked out of the room, pausing to turn off the lights.

Brianna lay in the racecar shaped bed and sighed to herself. She looked around. It was a simple room. He had a pirate flag and action figures and... a computer. She yawned and looked to the window. The landscape was buried under an ungodly amount of snow.

_Of course it's gotta be cold down here...._ She sighed as she rolled on her side and closed her eyes. _Maybe, just maybe, this is just a dream..._ she thought as she drifted off to sleep. I hope.


End file.
